


Podfic: Sensory Deprivation

by GreenBrynPods (GreenBryn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deaf!Sam, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, blind!Sam, mute!Sam, timeline spn: season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynPods
Summary: When an encounter in the woods goes wrong, the Winchester brothers are left in serious trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sensory Deprivation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255155) by kroki_refur. 



> takes place after Devil's Trap, but no real references to any season 1 episodes. John and the boys are hunting separately, but John is more reachable than he was in season 1.

Crossposted: [spikess](http://spikess.livejournal.com/232400.html), [audiofic](http://community.livejournal.com/audiofic/27941.html), [spn_gen_podfics](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gen_podfics/22403.html), [spn_multimedia](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_multimedia/33150.html), and [Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sensory-deprivation).

 **Title:** Sensory Deprivation  
**By:** [](http://kroki-refur.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kroki-refur.livejournal.com/)**kroki_refur**  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Gen, Dean, Sam  
**Word Count:** 17,998 words  
**Notes:** takes place after Devil's Trap, but no real references to any season 1 episodes. John and the boys are hunting separately, but John is more reachable than he was in season 1.  
**Disclaimers:** None of the Supernatural characters belong to me.  
**Summary:** When an encounter in the woods goes wrong, the Winchester brothers are left in serious trouble.  
**Text:** <http://kroki-refur.livejournal.com/50868.html>

**Read by:** Brynhild Spikess  
**Recorded:** 10/08  
**File Information:** 5 Tracks; 1 Hour, 40 minutes; 91.5 MB (MP3)  
**Audio:** Download [here](http://deabryn.com/podfic/SensoryDeprivation.zip)

Recorded with Author's permission.


	2. Comments from Livejournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking down my fanfiction from Livejournal, and I wanted to keep some of the comments that have been left on my work there.

  [](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/profile)[**twasadark**](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-22 05:35 pm (local)

 YAY!!! Thank you!!

   
[](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-22 09:11 pm (local)

 erm, you're welcome? ^_~ I hope it sounds okay - it's my first podfic, and I think somehow like chapter 2 ended up louder than chapter 4 *shrugs in confusion* But I think it's okay.

* * *

[](http://pbfate.livejournal.com/profile)[**pbfate**](http://pbfate.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-22 06:46 pm (local)

 *dances*

[](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-22 09:11 pm (local)

 *dances with you*

* * *

  [](http://suonguyen.livejournal.com/profile)[**suonguyen**](http://suonguyen.livejournal.com/)  2008-10-23 02:01 am (local)

 thanks! looking forward to this

[ ](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile) [ **brynspikess** ](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-24 02:21 am (local)

Thank you! I hope it sounds okay - it's my first podfic.

* * *

  
[](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/profile)[**spiniform**](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-23 02:56 am (local)

 DL.ing, looking forward to listen to it!!

 

[ **brynspikess** ](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/)  2008-10-24 02:21 am (local)

Thanks! I hope it sounds okay!

 

[ ](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/profile) [ **spiniform** ](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-25 11:23 am (local)

That was really lovely, you have such a pleasant voice and inflection. :) The sound was a bit tinny though, I don't know how much that has to do with the equipment you're using.

  
I really enjoyed listening to this, hope you'll record more in the future. :)

 

[](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-27 06:08 pm (local)

 I recorded it with Goldwave, and had a heck of a time trying to remove the background hum, which I'm 90% sure is the cause of the tinny sound you hear. Of course, it isn't until now that I found out there's an easier way to get rid of that hum through Audacity *headdesk* so, once I've recorded a few more podfics and gotten a little more at ease with the editing process, I'll come back and re-record this one for better listening pleasure ^_~

  
Thank you so much for commenting! Yes, I'll definitely be recording more, I've gotten permission for a shorter BtVS fic as well as a medium-long J2 AU that I'm really excited about reading. ^_^

 

[](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/profile)[**spiniform**](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-27 06:11 pm (local)

Which J2 AU, if one might ask? :) (Curiosity killed the cat...)

  
[ ](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile) [ **brynspikess** ](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/)  2008-10-27 06:18 pm (local)

(eh, we're all doomed ^_~ I know I'm down about three lives already)

  
[](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/profile)[**not_refined**](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/) 's [The Quiet 'Verse](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/?skip=20&tag=the+quiet+%27verse). Jensen is deaf and living with an over-protective mother, and Jared is an amateur pianist. The J2 is young and sweet and heart-warming, and I have a thing for Deaf!Jensen and sign language.  
  
Have you read it?

 

[ ](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/profile) [ **spiniform**](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-27 06:24 pm (local)

Oooooooh that fic is AMAZING! Now I'm REALLY looking forward to your next recording, OMG. :D

 

  [ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-27 07:14 pm (local)

 ^_^ It's going to be challenging for me, not only to try to verbalize the difference between spoken dialouge and signed words, but also to pretend to be a real voice-actor when it says stuff like _“This is Jared. He’s my student.” She’s talking weirdly. Over-annunciating his name._ I'm looking forward to playing with how I say the dialouge ^_^

 

[ **spiniform**](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-27 07:29 pm (local)

I'm sure it's going to be awesome. :) English isn't my first language so podfic is heaven sent - it's a treat to be able to listen to great fanfiction and get some idea of pronunciation at the same time. Specifically when it comes to dialogue.

  
Good luck recording!

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-27 07:57 pm (local)

Thank you! You'll have to let me know how it sounds once you listen to it. I'm trying to strike a good balance between speaking more slowly and distinctly, but not sound like a robot.

  
I've always wanted to be fluent in another language, but I either don't have the time or I make excuses and put it off, saying _one of these days I'll learn French/ASL/Japanese/German/etc..._ Kudos to you ^_~

* * *

[ **harrigan**](http://harrigan.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-23 08:00 am (local)

I *love* Refur's fic with a passion - and have a 2200+ car trip in my near future, so this is an awesome treat for me!! Thanks so much!

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-24 02:22 am (local)

Hopefully this sounds okay - it's my first podfic. Ouch, that's a long trip. ^_~ Of course, fanfic makes everything better.

* * *

[ **sixxsixxsixx23**](http://sixxsixxsixx23.livejournal.com/) 2008-12-08 01:44 am (local)

I've never listened to one of these before, but this is my favorite of Refur's stories. One of my favorites ever, actually. This is wicked awesome. Thanks for taking the time to do this. I look forward to listening. *waits impatiently for the file to download*

* * *

[ **harrigan**](http://harrigan.livejournal.com/) 2009-05-30 10:53 am (local)

I downloaded Sensory Deprivation to listen to on a roadtrip last weekend -- you did an excellent job with it! Thank you so much for sharing your talents!


End file.
